The objective of this study is to assess the safety, tolerability, and effectiveness of electrical stimulation of the subthalamic nucleus and the globus pallidus for the treatment of patients with advanced Parkinson's disease (PD). The proposed study is an open-label study with a double- masked randomized assessment of PD function at 3 months.